Truly Two Of A Kind?
by Alicorn
Summary: CATS fic Tantomile-Coricopat 'There are times I wish I was an only kitten...Or at the very least not a twin one.'


(Human) Author's Note: This is the 3nd story in my "The Book of the Heaviside Layer" series ,

a collection of tales as told from each cat's point of view. I know there are a bunch of these 

kind of fanfic's around but I would be honored if you'd read mine, oh kitties, and mail me with

comments at : alicorn_83@yahoo.com

Tantomile and Coricopat's story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Truly Two Of Kind?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tantomile

@@@@@

There are times I wish I was an only kitten. Or at the very least not a twin one. 

Because when your annoyed your twin knows it and becomes annoyed as well, 

which continues until both of you are driven quite mad and angry at each other. 

Tonight, the night our human had kicked us both outside for a crime we didn't commit, was one such time.

"I KNOW humans Tantomile! This isn't going to work." Coricopat said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"So do I Coricopat, and I'm telling you, if Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer can get their humans to 

let them back in by doing it." I rubbed my head against his shoulder and Corico gummbly rubbed mine.

"But those two are what got us in trouble in the first place." Coricopat growled, getting up and shaking one paw at a time.

I sighed. It was true if it hadn't been for the twosomes visit to our house and breaking a 

priceless antique (For witch we had been blamed of doing) we probably wouldn't be out here on a wet doormat. 

Still, I wasn't about to just sit here and get colder.

"Anything's worth a try at least once Corico." I said heading toward the door. 

"It's still never going to work Tanto."

((Ah yes, Everlasting Cat, I give you my brother: the eternal optimist!)) I thought bitterly

  
((I *heard* that!)) Coricopat shoot back in my mind

  
  


((Darn our stupid mental link.))

  
  


((Great isn't it?))

  
  


((Grrrr.))

  
  


I pricked up my tail respectfully and pretend not to notice my brother beside me

 as I began to  scratch at the screen door with my claws, meowing loudly: 

"Letmein Letmein Letmein Letmein LET-ME-IN.PLEEEAASE!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS ALL THAT TERRIBLE SWAILING?" A male human's voice thundered from somewhere inside the house.

  
((Bingo.)) I thought and gave Coricopat a "I told you so" look.

Still, our human didn't come to the door.

  
"What was that about "I told you so" sister?" Coricopat raised an eyebrow "He's not coming out to your yelling.."

  
((Rats)) I thought and flashed Corico a very depressed sad face at my idea not working.

  
((Aaw.no..don't give me that look..with the face..the teary eyes..)) Coricopat finally had to look away.

  
"All right, alright, I'll help you." He said aloud and greatfully, as though he had not enjoyed the fighting amongst ourselves anymore than I had.

  
Most of our little disagreements ended in this way, because we had no true hate for one another. 

Once again we became the in harmony twin "copy-cats" that most all cats and humans alike knew us

to be.

Four front paws clawing a screen door.

  
Two cat voices yelling in unison:

  
"Letusin Letusin Letusin Letusin LET-US-IN.PLEEEAASE!"

@@@@@

Coricopat

@@@@@

Sometimes I wish I was as bold as my sister. 

Not outrageously so, but just enough to get noticed, maybe though of once and a while.

  
Most may think that because I'm the tom of our always together twosome, Tantomile is the one that is always overlooked.

They may be right. 

  
But I, by myself, am actually quite shy.

  
After about the forth try our human finally let us in that night and we catnapped the rest of the evening away on the giant velvet pillow we shared.

  
"Coricopat? Corico, wake up!" Came my sister's voice from somewhere far away.

  
She knew better than to speak into my mind while I was sleeping, there were too many hidden thoughts in a mind, 

and when one is asleep, you can't control what you think into another mind.

  
I had had a hard time getting to sleep and now had an even harder time waking up.

  
I was dreaming.

  
Dreaming of Jemima.

  
It was the Jellical Ball again. Tanto and I had just finished the magic half circle spell, 

linking paws together.. that allowed Jemima to reach out to the heart of every cat there with 

her voice, her sweet voice.

"Moonlight .

Turn your face to the moonlight 

Let your memory lead you 

Open up.. enter in 

If you find there the meaning of what happiness is

.then a new life will begin.."

She collapses down with us, then rises her head slowly..to mine and nuzzles me. Truly, lovingly,and I her. 

It is nothing at all like the simple sniff she gave me in true life. No, this time she knows my true feelings for her..loves me in return!

 Warm..licking my ear.

  
"Coricopat?"

  
((No.wanta..)) I thought, still half asleep.

  
"Huh?" Tantomile said distantly, sounding more than a little puzzled

  
((I..don't..want..to get up..)) I thought, trying to return to my dream, but it was gone like

the night. 

  
"Well, that human pet of ours is going to lock us in the house again if we don't hurry."

  
I opened one eye at that remark. Yawned. Stretched. Might as well get up, the dream was 

definitely just that, a dream.

  
"You mean we did all that work to be let in yesterday just to beg to be let out again?" I said grumbly

  
Tantomile just grinned and in her mind I could hear her humming "The Rum Tum Tugger". 

  
"Oh don't worry, we won't BEG this time.."

  
((Anything you say Tantomile, just please, don't sing The Tugger's song okay?))

  
((Oops. Sorry about that..it just gets stuck in my mind you know?))

  
((Of course, I know, I know...)) I winked at her.

  
  


I knew all too well that my sister was a member of the group of females that might as well be 

called "Rum Tum Lovers Anoddumous". 

Like all the males, I've sort of got use to it, and trusted him with my sister.. but..

the fact that he always gets ALL the female kittens cuddling around him.

((Darn Tugger and his fan club.I wish *I* had a fan club)) 

I thought, going though my morning washing in half the time I normally took to make up for sleeping in.

((Well, maybe you will someday..Remember Tugger's about one and a half years old and we're both nearly nine months, it won't be that long ..))

 Tantomile grinned

  
Suddenly, the familiar sound of car keys jiggled and she and I both snapped to attention, our heads toward the noise.

  
"Now come on, we have to.." Tantomile began

  
"..make the dash for freedom!" I finished and touched her paw for a moment, challenging her to a race of sorts.

  
Our human pet was just now opening the door..then the screen.

  
((READY..)) I thought

  
((SET..)) Tantomile agreed, drawing back on hind legs as I did the same

  
"GO!" We both yeowed and dropped to the floor running fast and purposely right under, 

and between our human's legs just as he was about to close the door. 

The poor human pet. 

He didn't even see us coming and almost tripped over his own feet when we zoomed though 

(He nearly stomped on my tail too, but luckily my magic didn't let him)

  
  


"Ooh..you two CATS!" The human yelled at us, but we were already halfway down the street.

  
Ours was an old human after all, and would probably forget these turn of events by the time we choose to return.

  
((He must be eleven years old at least)) I commented, sacking my head

  
((Yes, the poor old thing..)) Tantomile added as we both pawed our way now into the heart of the city..

  
(Oh Jemima, I hope your there..) I thought only to myself (I hope..it wasn't all..just a dream..)

  
  


Dimly, I can just remember our mother, before she had to go to the Heaviside Layer weeks after our birth ,

 speak of dreams being tellers of the future..

Could my dream have spoken true?


End file.
